Chapter 3/Decision
(Cell) Typhuss walks over to John and pats him on the shoulder. Your gonna defend us? John says as he looks at Typhuss in confusion. That's right, that's what friends are for says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well good luck its tough crowd in that room its like they want us to admit we're guilty of causing the Federation to jump into wars with alien species like the Romulans, the Klingons, the Cardassians, the Borg, the Dominion, and now the Xindi and before you arrived we were just thinking of a way to escape this ship Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Well let's win this case, guard says Typhuss as he waits for the guard to come. (Council chamber) There's been reports of cybernetic creatures on the otherside of the galaxy that causes spacefaring creatures to flee for their lives or to die trying to fight them off can you elaborate on that Kelore says as he looks at Captain Kira. You mean the Borg, when a vessel or planet has caught the Borg's attention, they would sweep it with their sensors and then transport drones over to investigate the technology up close, If they deemed the vessel and its occupants worthy of assimilation, they would hail them and tell them they would be assimilated, they would then acquire the vessel by force using a tractor beam and transform the people into drones, turning their bodies and minds entirely over to the Collective and its purposes says Typhuss as he looks at them. Using nanoprobes, the Borg took control of their new drones at the cellular level, and later in the process, surgically attached larger, more complex cybernetic implants, once fully assimilated, a drone would be devoid of its original persona, and function only at the will of the Collective says Typhuss as he looks at Kelore. At one point the Federation made a deal with them in 2377 can you explain Dima says as he looks at Typhuss. I can't, I wasn't there says Typhuss as he looks at Dima. Why can't you just admit that your CO Captain Janeway made a deal with the worst foe this quadrant has ever encountered since the Romulan Wars in 2155 Kelore says to Typhuss. What the hell are you people after? says Typhuss as he looks at Kelore. The truth Captain we're going to make sure that someone will pay for what happened during the Borg invasion that took homes and families from the people that joined this Coalition Kelore says as he looks at Typhuss. The Borg killed those people not the Federation, you can't blame the Federation for this says Typhuss as he looks at Kelore. You weren't there Captain seeing drones beam onto the surface watching your family get killed by them watching my husband and son being killed by them Shiana says as she looks at Captain Kira. I'm sorry for your loss, blaming the Federation won't bring back your son and husband, we are at war with the Xindi, three days ago your people said they wanted to help Starfleet fight the Xindi, was that a lie says Typhuss as he looks at Shiana. And I will not rest until someone is found guilty and that will be the one ship that could of save them the Enterprise-E commanded by Captain John Martin Shiana says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Typhuss looks at them to give them a speech about losing someone close to him in the Borg supercube crisis and in the Borg invasion. I lost my friend Kathryn Janeway two years ago, she was killed by the Borg, and some of my friends were killed last year during the Borg invasion, don't sit there and think that I don't know what you are going through because I do says Typhuss as he looks at Shiana. (Cell) Well that could of gone better did you get a reading on their emotions while you were in the chamber hall Typhuss? John asked as he sat next to him. They were sad and mad at the same time says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then he gets up. All right time to bust out of here before they stick us on that damn class-L planet Captain Martin says as he looks at his senior staff. Hold on, we don't have our combadges and we don't have weapons, how are we going to get off this ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. Lefler will flirt with the guard and I'll knock him out and we'll head to the Enterprise and blow our way out of here unless you've got a better Idea I'm listening John says as he looks at Typhuss. One of you will call the guard, the guard comes and turns off the force field and I use the Vulcan nerve pinch on him says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Kira Dima will see you now the guard says as he deactivates the force field with his weapon out. Typhuss walks out of the cell and the guard turns around to lead the way, Typhuss comes up from behind and does the Vulcan nerve pinch on the guard catching the guard as he falls. Typhuss takes the weapon and finds his combadge, puts it back on his uniform. Kira to Enterprise, Enterprise come in says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Five more guards show up and aim their weapons at him. Typhuss drop your weapon now or I'll verdict that the Enterprise crew is guilty Shiana says as she looks at him. Typhuss drops the weapon on the floor. The guard puts him back in the cell as Captain Martin looks at him. They have cameras everywhere Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Which means your plan would fail as well says Typhuss as he looks at John.